Where love truly lies
by EmmalineNakamura
Summary: !Spoilers for Thor the Darkworld! Thor is grieved by everything that has happened during the nine realms' convergence. He goes to visit Jane but a sudden urgent call from Heimdall and everything will change. T for Darcy's use of language among other things.
1. Truth

Hello new story I've actually wanted to write this for a while. I am pausing my other stories until I get inspiration because right now I am lacked of ideas. This is based after the end of Thor the dark world. So enjoy!

I do not own anything except Oc's

Chapter 1:feelings uncovered

Pain, sorrow and grief. Right now that was all that Thor knew. He'd lost his mother, betrayed his father and hadn't protected his brother well enough. If he had Loki might still be alive. He detested himself. He could do nothing when a person stabbed his mother and nothing yet again when Loki was pull onto the chest of a dark elf monster and skewered.

* * *

He had to go see Jane now or else she'd think he was never coming back again.

Just as he was leaving he saw a small dark-haired girl staring at him with sea blue eyes that looked like they were glowing. She spoke "Hello where are you going?" She had an amazingly poetic voice and it sounded like a nightingale singing. "To midgard small one" He replied bending down. "Where are your parents?" He asked worrying about this small girl. She giggled "They're around" then she ran off. How strange anyway.

* * *

He walked up to Heimdall and asked "My dear friend may I go see her?"

"Always my friend" came the reply The gate opened and he stepped into it. He felt the familiar rushing feeling and he saw jane.

* * *

He captured her lips in a kiss and they stayed like that for a while.

He opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

"So how're you holding up?" Jane asked brushing his cheek with her hand.

"I let my mother be killed, betrayed my father and didn't do anything as my own brother was skewered in front of me" He dejectedly sighed as he sat on the ground

"So why're you here not in Asgard grieving?" She sat down as well

"Three reasons. Firstly: I wanted to see you. Secondly: You might get sad again and think I was never coming back again. Thirdly: The rest of Asgard think of my brother as a traitor and everyone is disrespecting his memory I could not stay there" He explained. She lent on to him and said to him

"You're allowed to cry. Just because you're a prince doesn't mean anything." He did just that and completely broke down. Only seven people have ever seen the prince of asgard cry. Two were dead and the four others were around him now.

* * *

He stayed with Jane and the others for two weeks until one day he woke up feeling odd. He felt like he was being pulled back to Asgard very slightly but not enough for him to go. He knew this was a signal from Heimdall to return. He walked into the kitchen and told them he was being summoned to go back to Asgard for a serious matter but would return. He looked up at the sky and said "When you're ready Hiemdall." Instantly the pull was too great he was pulled up and felt the rushing then he was in Asgard again.

* * *

"What is it Heimdall?" Thor asked before he heard something behind him.

"Holy shit!" He turned around and saw Darcy, Eric, Ian and Jane. He turned to Hiemdall

"What are they doing here friend?"

"That was not my doing an even greater power pulled them here" He was told

"Odin? Even though he is acting strange he still wouldn't bring humans here. You know what happens." Hiemdall said Thor nodded.

"What happens Thor?" Jane asked coming towards him.

"Over exposure to Asgardian food and drink will make you Asgardian" He told Jane and she looked confused.

"But isn't that a good thing I mean I will live just as long as you in that case." She asked bewildered

"Yes to me but to Odin it is wrong."

"Then why didn't you." The question was so simple

"My father didn't allow it but someone else brought you here so maybe he did. Maybe he is allowing it now." Thor dared to hope. "You will all have an audience with my father now."

"Wait Thor. Odin has been acting strange of late. He is less in grief. His decisions are the same they have been. But his manor is kinder. He also seems less experienced in the battle field now." That was odd but all the same he needed to speak to his father he would hopefully understand better that anyone else his grief.

* * *

He nodded and went on with the others. He took them through the twists and bends of asgard.

When they got to the throne room He said to the guards "Prince Thor here to see his father with guests" They opened the doors and let Thor and the others here he was just going up to the throne he caught sight of some familiar eyes and heard singing.

~_Please come to me my dear true love I cannot bear it when you're gone. I miss you my one true love when you are not besi-ide me. Come back to me, come back to me and be my ra-aven again_~

That girl I'll speak to her afterward he decided. He walked up to the throne and knelt "Father"

"Son" The others followed his example and knelt. "Why are these humans here?" Odin asked Thor but Thor was confused.

"So it was not you? It was not Hiemdall" Thor looked up.

"Well fine they can stay I will have chambers prepared for them" Odin sighed and said.

"Father Heimdall said you were acting strange but now I see it with my own eyes and hear it with my own ears. This is not like you father."

"Well someone noticed. Did you? Heimdall knows why I'm acting strange but have you figured it out yet." This was not the answer Thor was expecting.

"Mother would have wanted this" Thor said thinking that maybe his father was trying to be a better person to humans as his mother would have wanted.

"No Thor. Fine as you seem as thick headed as usual I'll tell you. Odin has gone into Odinsleep. The news of Loki's death nearly killed him and he is in his room even right now. Sadly this is a sleep he will never wake up from." So this wasn't his father

"So who are you?" Thor asked

Green light shone brightly and disappeared from the body of Loki Thor fell to his knees

"Brother" He didn't know how he felt. He was happy his brother was alive but so many other emotions were bottled with that sentimental feeling the bottle was about to burst.

"I am NOT your brother" Loki Shouted.

Thor sighed "Why are you always so against me calling you that?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." Then Loki disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Well that was shocking" He heard the nightingale voice say.

"Who are you?" Thor asked turning

"My name is Janeya but I cannot tell you my last name." She giggled. Usually men found this annoying but with her it was very sweet and like music.

"Why?" Thor asked

"It would give the whole game away." She giggled again.

"Your age?" He asked tentitively

"10 summers old" She told him and disappeared in blue fog that had gathered around her.

"Why does everyone you talk to disappear here?" Darcy asked

"So he loves you. I didn't expect that. You don't love him back do you?" Jane asked

"I'm not sure. Jane get Sif and you and the others go with Volstagg, her, Fandral, and Hogun. I know where Loki will be." Jane nodded and led the others out

* * *

"Loki please come out now." Thor begged and a shadow moved out of the darkness.

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed please comment, R&R


	2. Deceit

Hey new chapter. There aren't going to be lots of chapters in this story but there will be a sequel. In this chapter serious boyxboy making out and sexual themes.

I don't own any characters except Ocs.

Chapter 2: The truth behind false words

The trickster, the silvertongue, the liar. None of these words really described Loki even though that was what everyone thought of him. If poetry had a sound it would be his voice. If pure elegance was possible that would be how he walked and moved. His wit, still as funny day in as day out. His elusions stronger that mother's ever were or would have been. His rage will destroy anyone who threatens someone close. Yet when he was a baby he was left on a rock for animals to eat. He was perfect yet horribly wrong at the same time. Looking at him now Thor remembered a childhood memory and paled. Had that influenced Loki?

* * *

_"Loki come on let's go come on!"_

_"Slow down Thor I am not matched with your speed."_

_"Sorry Brother."_

_"It is fine don't worry." They were in a field playing around Thor was always messing around and Loki only came because Thor begged. Loki gently hugged his older brother to cease his worries._

_"Loki are you ever going to find a wife?"Loki spluttered and blushed crimson. _

_"Well I must as a Prince but why would you ask that?"_

_"Would you marry out of love of obedience?"_

_"obedience. I would never marry a woman out of love but I know our father would chuck me out if he heard such things."_

_"So you like boys not girls?"_

_"Yes Thor."_

_"I asked because I do not know how to kiss and I'm worried."_

_Loki laughed "Well Thor that is worrying you have never talked to a girl and yet you not know how to kiss one."_

_"Can you show me how?"_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes please Loki?"_

_"Fine" Loki bent in and their lips brushed Loki held Thor's hands and closed his eyes and lent in. He deepened the kiss and then broke away blushing. They sat in silence for hours and only when they stood up did they notice they were still holding hands.-_

* * *

"Loki have you loved me since that day?"

"Of course. How could I not? You are perfect in every way"

"Why did you never say anything?"

"Well let's see I thought we were brothers. I knew you liked women but I didn't want the shame of being rejected by the one I loved the most. You are perfect and I'm not. You have Odin's favour and I didn't so if you did love me back and maybe we were caught kissing then I would be banished. Also I-i was too scared."

Oh yes and Loki has the deepest pride and self-lothing of any person ever.

"Loki you are perfect in every way. I do not deserve you. You are beautiful, slender and have a something about you that radiates elegance."

Loki looked up "Thor please tell me how you think of me and do not lie to spare my feelings."

"I'm not sure there is definitely love but whether brotherly or more than that eludes me."

"Well can I do anything to help?"

"Kiss me"

Loki bent in and bestowed his lips upon the other and then Thor lent in and put his arms around Loki's thin neck. Both closed their eyes and deepened the kiss. Then Loki's tongue bashed at Thor's mouth begging for entrance Thor ablidged and Loki's tongue set out exploring Thor's mouth. They moved together and then Loki pulled away for air.

"Something more." Thor lent in again and pecked Loki on his soft lips and a bright rose colour dusted his cheeks.

"So you love me as a lover?"

"And you say I'm the slow one"

"You are" Loki laughed in a sweet way but it was music to Thor's ears.

"I have to go tell Jane come on" Thor dragged Loki away

"Come on Loki come on!"

"Slow down Thor I'm no match for your speed."

"Sorry Loki"

"It's fine don't worry"

* * *

They arrived at the bar where Ian and Darcy were making out again. Jane was drinking with Sif and Eric was talking with Fandral. Loki and Thor silently took bets to decide whether that was a good idea or not. As Loki walked into the bar he changed into someone else so people wouldn't recognise him. Thor turned "Loki no."

"Thor people are happy let's not spoil it."

"Loki I want people to accept you. You not some random person you chose to look like."

"But I don't want people to stop being happy because of my presence."

"I'll be happy. You're beautiful and perfect stop changing yourself." The green light shone around Loki and he was hiself again. Thor dragged Loki over and sat at Sif and Jane's table. Silence had fallen.

"Traitor" A call rang from a unknown source Thor located it and punched the man.

"Anyone else wish to comment on Loki being here?" Everyone else turned and started talking and drinking again. Soon it was back to the same as before. Thor sat down. He looked at Loki. He was crying. Thor shunted along the chairs to be next to Loki and rested his arm around him. He hugged Loki close whispering to him kind words to make him feel better. When Loki had stopped crying he turned to Sif and Jane.

"There's something I-no we need to tell you."

"You two are together now" They said together.

"How did you know?" Thor asked

"Um...you just were hugging hi and whispering I love you." Jane pointed out.

"oh" Thor hadn't noticed he'd said that.

"I totally accept it"

"Really?"

"Yes I mean I'm not going to live as long as you anyway and we're from different planets."

"Loki's not from Asgard"

"Yes but that's more similar and he was brought up here." Then Sif spoke up

"Jane please stay" Thor, Loki and Jane looked at her

"What? I've really enjoyed your company Lady Jane"

Then there was a loud bang all the occupents of the bar looked over at Eric and Fandral. Who were currently very drunk and on the floor. They picked themselves up and left. Sif took Jane's hand and lead her out. Thor stood up picked up Loki and carried him bridal style to his room. Both of them were swept away.

* * *

The next morning they woke up in eachother's embrace and smiled. Then there was a knock on the door. Thor put some trousers on and walked to the door he opened it to find Jane and Sif.

"Thor what happened last night?" Jane asked

"What do you mean?" Thor replied

"We woke up together." Sif explained

"Oh you...wait what?" Thor asked very confused.

"We remember you being in the bar with us. Teling us you were with Loki that we're totally fine about then blank." Jane elabourated

"Well you two did have a lot to drink and I saw you Sif drag you Jane out. That's all I know"

"Ok well thanks for your help"Jane said and they left Thor did notice the hands intertwine.

"Well that was unexpected" Thor said to loki when he went back in "apparently Sif and Jane slept together and now they're holding hands."

Loki laughed "That is uncharacteristic for both of them." He laughed again Then a dark look clouded his vision and he sighed. "Thor can you please get me something to eat. I am starved"

"you are always staved Loki"

"Please"

"You should eat more

* * *

_-"Brother get me some food I am starved"_

_"How you always eat the amount of three cows for every meal?"_

_"Please"_

_"Your always starved brother" Loki sighed and went to ge his brother some food-_

* * *

Thor left and went to get some food for Loki. Loki took something out of a pouch in his clothing on the floor and went into the bathroom.

When Thor got back he heard Loki crying. He rushed in and beheld Loki crying on the floor in a heap. He layed the food tray down in a corner and approached his lover.

"Loki what's wrong?"

* * *

That's it please comment R&R.


	3. Power

There will not actually be a sequel unless it is asked for but this story will be longer.

I own nothing but Ocs.

Chapter 3: A new start

"Loki what's wrong"

"Thor you know our...body structure is different as I'm a Jotunn and your an asgardian."

"Yes"

"Well it appears that mine is more different than I thought."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I have manly parts but I also have the female reproductive system."

"What?"

"That means I can have children"

"And..."

"Thor shut up! I'm pregnant"

There was silence for a while then Loki crying stood up and ran out of the room. "Loki! LOKI!"

* * *

Thor searched everywhere the castle, grounds, throne room, everywhere but he couldn't find loki until he realised. No, no, no, no loki no. He flew to Heindall. "Thor i'm so sorry. He begged me" Heindall apologised to Thor

"Which relm has he gone to?" Thor snapped

"Midgard" Heindall replied

"Where?" Thor asked

"Shield" Heindall told him

"Oh no" Thor worried

"I'll send you there now" Heindall offered

"Thank you friend. I do not blame you at all. Please tell the others where I've gone." Thor reasured heindall.

In a flash of light he was in New York.

* * *

He walked around and walked up to a young couple. "Where is the Stark tower?"

"Over there" the girl giggled and pointed at thebig and ugly tower.

"Thank you." He said and turned

"I'll go on a date anytime." She called Her boyfriend then rounded on her. "what he's muscley" she reasoned

He ran to the building and knocked on the door. A lady with ginger hair answered the door "Hello who...are you Thor?"

"Yes I need to speak with the man of iron."

"I'll go get Tony," she backed inside "Tony Thor's here"

"Does he know what time it is? no decency"

"Tony it's 2 in the afternoon." The girl told him obviously bored with his innocent stupidity

"Oh right it's fine then. Hey Thor what ca-" Tony smiled

"Have you seen Loki?" Thor cut across him

"No not since you took him back to Asgard" Tony tod him scratching his chin beard

"Damnit! Where do all the other people live?" Thor asked despirately

"I'll take you."Tony sighed "Pepps I'm going out" He kissed her on the lips and they left.

"So which shield agent would he have gone to?" Thor asked Tony

"That depends on why he ran away" Tony looked sideways at Tony.

"It was my fault he told me he was pregnant and I didn't respond then he left." Thor explained

"WOAH let me just stop you right there. How is he pregant? Whose child?" Tony almost shouted comepletly bemused.

"He is a Jotunn and they have different bodies to other males. Also I'm pretty sure it's mine." Thor answered

"O...k but yeah he would have probably gone to Natasha's house." Tony worked out

"Why?" Thor asked him

"Only girl he knows off midgard. She's actually pregnant right now so she'll definantly be able to sympathise. On the ship they had a talk and kinda realised they had a lot in common." Tony told him

"How fast can we get there?" Thor asked

"An hour if we go now" Tony said getting into a car they'd just arrived at

"Let's move" Thor agreed

* * *

-An hour later-

Tony and Thor banged on Natasha's door very loudly. She opened the door and immediately tried to close it again.

"Natasha where is Loki?" Thor asked desperately

"I have no idea what you're talking about? I haven't seen Loki in months" She said in a voice that obviously said she was lying. She was meant to be a spy wasn't she?

"He is carrying my child do not lie." Thor told her and her eyes opened wide

"Fine he's in the living room." They walked through a beautifully decorated hall into a room with black walls. In a chair was a tall and dark-haired figure. Thor fell down on the ground next to the chair and Loki recoiled. "Loki ek elska þik /I love you in norse/. More than anything. I was just shocked when I heard you were pregnant. I am so happy to be having a child with you. It is mine yes?" Thor begged Loki grabbing at his hand

"Yes Thor it is. I'm sorry I overeacted" Loki shed a tear. They shared a kiss and turned to their companions.

"Thank you. Sorry for trubling you" Thor apologised

"Not at all. It's nice to know that Loki's not actually as mean as he seemed" Tony replied smiling

"He is very sweet deep down," Loki punched Thor very hard in the arm "Most of the time."

Tony and Natasha laughed

"Please take care of yourself and your baby Loki. Invite us for the naming ceremony if you have one." Natasha caringly said to everyone's suprise

"We will Lady Natasha and please invite us to yours." Loki said back suprising everyone even more

"I will" Natasha and Loki shared a hug.

"Heindall when your ready" Thor said and the light instantly surrounded them and they were back home.

* * *

"Welcome home Thor and Loki. Loki I believe you haven't met me yet." Janeya was sitting down on the bifrost smiling.

"Hello again Lady Janeya how are you?" Thor said bowing

"I am well. It is nice to know that soon you'll know who I truly am." She stood up

"What does that mean?" Thor asked confused

"Don't worry" She then disapeared in a ring of blue smoke.

"She does that." Thor sighed

"Who is she?" Loki asked immediately

"I don't know she just seems to pop up everywhere I go" Thor answered. Well it was true.

They both left for the main castle and retired to their room until someone burst in.

* * *

"Prince Thor you must take the throne we just found your father in Odinsleep. We need a king." Begged the strange man

"I do not want to rule. If you want a good, true and honerable leader look to my right." Thor said looking at his love Loki. Who blushed but then went back to his poker face.

The man's eyes slid to the right of Thor where Loki was sitting cooly. "Loki I thought you were dead." The man said a little upset

"Well I'm not. So will you trust Asgard to me?" Loki said angrily

"No we cannot trust you." The man shook his head

"Odin has been in Odinsleep for over a month. Did you not see the changes in his personality? That's because it was Loki not Odin ruling." Thor almost shouted

The man looked astonished. "Well then Prince Loki will you do us the honor of being our King?" The man knew now Loki would be a good ruler.

"I would be most pleasured" The man bowed to Loki and Thor slid of the bed and copyed this action.

"King Loki" Thor smiled

"Wow Thor hold up there is still the coronation. Which I would like as soon as possible" Loki rolled his eyes

"We can have it in a month." The man said after considering this for a while

"That is good now Thor come with me and you. What's your name?" Loki asked the man

"Haskall" The man said proudly. The cauldren of god.

"Let us go and discuss plans in the throne room" Loki said and walked gracefully toward the throne room. He was like a king already.

* * *

-In the throne room-

"So I will be crowned by whom?" Loki asked and he sat down it a chair.

"I think Thor or Heimdall should do it. Thor is a prince and Heimdall is the oldest man with such a high position." Haskall said

"I think that's a good idea Haskall." Thor agreed

"I want Thor to do it" Loki said loking with love into Thor's eyes

"I will." Thor gave the same look straight back

"If you don't mind me asking your majesty. Why are you so eager to have to coronation so soon?" Haskall asked curiously

"I am with child. As I am a Jontunn I can have a child. Jontunn males can have children. Many people may not know this but my so called Father Laufey actually birthed me and not my mother Farbauti." Loki said calmly and the man looked astonished but quicvkly recovered

"How long have you known?"

"About having the child, a day"

"Then we must have the coronation soon before it becomes obvious." The man said firmly

"Which is why I am rushing it." Loki explained

"It will be next week. I will go tell the people that it is and that they must attend. They will not argue with me." Thor decided on his own

"That much is true but will anyone really truly accept me?" Loki asked sadly

"They will. I will make sure of it." Thor said with love and Loki rolled his eyes but said all the same. "Thank you Thor."

"It is no trouble." Thor answered and took Loki back to his room.

* * *

-6 days from the coronation-

"Loki all the people are coming." Thor said as he walked in

"Thank you now onto a bigger issue what will I wear." Loki said unipreciatingly

"Green and black the colours suit you." Thor said smiling

"DON'T FLATTER ME!" Loki then stormed off

* * *

-5 days from the coronation-

"So you are wearing Green and black?" Thor grinned

"My desser Astrid thought it would be good." Loki said not looking up from the book he was reading.

"So it's not that you wanted to?" Thor teased. Loki threw his book at Thor

"OH SHUT UP!" Loki stormed off. Again

* * *

-4 days from the coronation-

"Thor I'm sorry I've been in a bad mood. I really love you. You were just trying to help. Thank you." Loki sighed in his lover's lap playing with the golden curls.

"Don't worry Loki." Thor answered

"So what shall my crown look like?" Loki asked

"Well I think it should be silver with a saphire in it. It would make a nice contrast." Janeya said as she appeared she kept doing this more reguly and the were used to it so they didn't move. Also the position was very comfy.

"I agree" Thor piped up

"Well that does sound like a good idea." Loki agreed as he was in a better mood

"Exellent I'll be going to the forgers now." Thor removed his lover from his lap and went to the forgers.

* * *

-3 days to go-

"Thor I want a gold leaf necklace and a ceremonial staff" Loki demanded

"But Loki-" Thor tried to reason

"Shut up and get it Thor!" Loki shouted across him

"Fine."

Thor trudged away.

* * *

-2 days to go-

"Thor we haven't organised the after party." Loki realised and started to panic

"Well we obviously need food and wine. But no wine for you!" Thor answered

"Aww why?" Loki asked pouting

"You are with our child." Thor reminded him

"Please don't make me remember." Loki grumbled

"Why?" Thor looked astonished. Did Loki not want this child?

"It makes me so hormonal. it's worse than for a woman." Thor laughed

"I've noticed." He whispered under his breath quietly to himself. But not quietly enough

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Loki stormed away. Yet again

* * *

-1 day to go-

"It's tomorrow. It's tomorrow. It's tomorrow. It's tomorrow." Loki kept saying as he paced the room

"Yes Loki it is so calm down." Thor petted his head sweetly /anyone else think this would be adorable./

"But everything's going to go wrong I can feel it. What if everyone hates me? What if I say or do something wrong? What if I get to scared and run?" Loki panicked

"None of that is going to happen because I'll be here for you." Thor reassured him

"Thanks you. I love you Thor." Loki kissed him

* * *

-Coronation day-

"Loki... You look amazing." Thor's mouth fell open

Loki was dressed in a black tunic with golden ingravings and a dark green robe. A golden leaf necklace hung loosly around his neck. He was holding a wooden staff with leather around the stick part. At the top sat a glowing blue orb. It had two entwining golden serpents on it. At the base of the orb it was solid gold with saphires placed every centimetre. His hair was slicked back but was also hilighted in gold. He wore a smirk along with his clothing and he looked perfect.

Thor bent in and kissed Loki's lips gently. Loki lent in and secured their last kiss and prince and prince.

Thor went into the hall and was taught his duties by a very old man who'd been there when Odin was crowned.

The hall gradually filled with people. Apparently everyone had kept their word and come.

After a single hour everyone was inside and a horn was blown.

* * *

Loki walked down the middle and it may just have been his mgic but he looked like he was glowing to Thor. Several people gasped. He truly did look radient. When he got to Thor a light burst in the hall. The avengers all appeared together in a group to watch. Loki smiled. This time it wasn't a michivious smile or a I-know-better-than-you smile. It was a sincere smile of happiness. Then Thor spoke. "Do you Loki promise to do what you believe to be right in sickness or in health for this kingdom?"

"I do"

"Will you Loki protect this realm with your life?"

"I will"

"Lastly will you Loki provide and heir to recieve theis kingdom and watch over until they too die?" Here thor and Loki both smiled at eachother.

"I will."

"Then I pronounce you Loki king of Asgard." Thor lifted a silver circlet with the bluest saphires in and bestowed it on Loki's head. Loki turned around and bowed and said "I am proud to be this mighty kingdom's king"

Cheers broke our from every direction and shocked as he was Loki kept a poker face which turned into his new found expression. A sencire smile.


	4. Weakness

New chapter yay.

I own nothing but Ocs.

Please comment R&R.

Chapter 4: Truth Revealed

Thor was sick of it. Loki was now 5 months pregnant and he was getting so hormonal he could say he loved him and that Thor had to shut up in one breath.

"Thor come here now." And he was demanding but would cry if Thor didn't do it. Don't get him wrong. Thor loved Loki with all his heart, soul and mind but was just wishing Loki would act a bit more leniant with him since he was fine around the council. Thor was going to be ruling for 4 months since Loki would be open for an attack if he went anywhere.

* * *

On one of Loki's good days he said. "Thor what will the child's last name be? Thorson or Lokison."

"I don't know what would you prefere." Thor would give into him anyway why put forward and opinion.

"Thorson. I like the ring of it better" Thor was honoured Loki liked his better. He blushed deeply and two people laughed at the same time.

"Janeya."

"Hello Loki, Thor." /The deepest conversation ever will insue you have been warned. I also will not put who is speaking mainly because I'm lazy but also because it's kinda obvious since they all talk differently/

"Hello Lady Janeya. How are you?"

"I am well. So what are you naming your child?"

"I want to name it after Jane Foster. Thor you used to love her. So I want our child to signify that."

"That is very considerate. What about the asgardian for Jane, Janeya?" As the words left his mouth he and Loki both looked at Janeya.

"You got me. Pleasure to meet you I'm Janeya Thorson. 15 summers old."

"You told me before you were 10."

"Yes five years ago. How long ago here?"

"Five months."

"Oh right cool."

"That song you were singing before, sing it again."

"Ok."

_Please come to me my dear true love I cannot bear it when you're gone. I miss you my one true love when you are not besi-ide me. Come back to me, come back to me and be my ra-aven again~_

"That's about us isn't it? Me and Loki."

"Yes. You taught it to me for 3 years."

"I heard so much about you two before you had me. I just wanted to see you for myself."

"Of course darling. Our darling daughter."

"I'm not your daughter"

"What?"

"Well yes I belong to a Thor and Loki but not you two. I am a different Janeya from a different time. Your daughter is safely in Loki's belly."

"What do you mean?"

"All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players.  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts. A better translation would be many men play one part. Every day there is a new Janeya. There is a past, present and future Janeya. Every new day I wake with the same memories but a new soul. Every day the soul stays behind. To haunt that day forever. It will do the same thing every time. There is more than one Janeya. So there is more than one Thor and Loki. My father and papa live in the future. Your Janeya is not me."

Thor thought about this carefully then said "So whose papa and whose father?"

"Well papa is Loki as anyone who births you cannot be called father"

"It wasn't exactly my choice was it?"

"Nope but doesn't change that it happened."

Then Loki's smile faded and a look of pain entered his face "Have you got Jotunn skin?"

"Yes. I do but I can flit freely from one to the other. I love my Jotunn skin. Others may think it makes me a monster but to me I feel more free. I'd stay like that all the time if it wasn't for my- nevermind"

"How do you like it?" Janeya stood up to face Loki and her face rippled her blue eyes became scarlet and her skin became the colour of her previous eyes. Tribal marking bore all down her skin and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh bless odin. Loki she's so-"

"Hideous, monstrous? This is all my fault. I should just die. I am the adopted child of a man who hates me and the real child of a man who left me to die"

"Loki you're always twisting my words. I was going to say she's beautiful and perfect."

"Loki I love this form. Why do you see nothing but a hideous monster?"

"Twisting words is my speciality. I asked if that was what Thor saw. He is not a frost giant. I think you are radiant."

Janeya literarily glowed with happiness.

"But Janeya how are you here?"

"I inherited Loki's magic. You don't know it but you can travel in time. Don't go back and fix your losses now or I will never have lived and it will create a paradox. I love magic and have trained nearly all my life in the arts."

She brought out a staff that she must have kept hidden with a spell. It was a plain wodden staff. At the top two spikes came out to the right and left. In the middle was a dancing blue flame.

"This is mystiske isen /mystic ice/ it's flame is under -100 degrees Celsius."

She boasted about it like Thor boasted about Mjolnir. They had so much in common with their daughter it was lovely.

"Goodbye I have to go now and I can't come back. Papa and father get worried."

"It has been a pleasure Janeya. You are wise beyond your years."

"She definitely got that from me. I agree with Thor It has been a pleasure. I will miss you."

"You won't for long." She then disappeared

"I love our daughter so much already."

"I do too Thor. She couldn't be more perfect."

"We shall tell her stories every night and teach her that song."

"She will be the best heir anyone could have wished for."

"Thor," Loki held up a note "It's from Janeya. 'It reads remember you past Loki. I'm not only your heir. Please protect me' Any idea what it might mean."

"Loki you said your 'father' was Laufey yes?"

"Yes."

"Isn't he king of the frost giants."

"Oh Odin."


	5. Wisdom

Hey new chapter. Please enjoy. This is mainly a filler chapter and will be very short. It would be confusing if it wasn't there but serves not many elements to the actual story.

I own nothing but Ocs.

Please comment R&R

Chapter 5: Normal life

Through the months of Loki's pregnancy. Thor got more and less irratated with Loki every day. Sometime Loki was moody sometimes he was loving. The months flew by and the day the baby came was the most stressful day of Thor's life.

Loki woke and started screaming. Thor was woken up and had to carry Loki to the healers then he had to go get food and drink. Then he had to leave for an hour for a reason unknown to him. Then when Loki went into labour he was screaming abuse at Thor for two hours. Finally out came their precious little daughter and Loki fainted. Their daughter stayed with the healers while Thor took Loki back to their room. Gave him a bath. Dressed him in sleeping clothes and left him there. When he returned to the healers he found Jane and Sif playing with Janeya.

"Your daughter is so sweet," Jane said as she held Janeya in her arms "What's her name?"

"Loki named her after you. Her name's Janeya. That's asgardian for Jane." Jane looked so honored.

"I'd better take her to our room now. Loki will want her to be there." Jane shuffled to Thor and lay Janeya in his arms. She took Sif by the hand and lead her out. He took Janeya back to his and Loki's room. He layed her in the cradle Loki and himself had had built for her. He tucked her in and went to the throne room to pronounce the birth of Loki's heir. The men were over joyed and put all meetings that day off. When Loki awoke Thor brought him and their daughter to the hall and there was a giant party.

"Now the naming ceremony." Haskall said.

"Wait" Him and Loki said at the same time.

"There's some people we said we'd invite."

Then Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve and two little children arrived.

"So this is your daughter. She's beautiful" Natasha stated

"Natasha you said you'd invite us to your naming ceremony." Loki looked afronted

"Our son was born late he was born yesterday and thanks to history we don't have the naming ceremony straight away. You haven't missed anything." Natasha explained. Clint was keeping as far away from Loki as possible.

"So Tony who's this child?" Thor asked Tony

"This is mine and Steve's adopted daughter. She was born two days ago and the parents didn't want her so we got her. We haven't named her yet." Thor noticed they'd all been born in a domino.

"You and Steve are together? What about the red haired woman?" Thor asked

"Oh Pepper. I'm with Steve now but I was with Pepper nine months ago. She took it very well." Tony grinned

"Tony you were the hospital for a month." Steve said exasperated

"At least it wasn't two." Tony laughed. This man was insuffrable. Then Haskall spoke up

"Sirs, lady you are disrupting the ceremony. Keep quiet or you will be asked to leave."

"Sorry sir" Clint stepped forward and dragged Natasha and their son back.

Steve dragged Tony and their daughter to the same place. Sif, Jane, Vostagg, Fandral, Darcy, Ian, Eric and Hogun snuck in and stood with the avenger group.

"The child's name, Loki." The ceremonial man asked

"Our daughter is called Janeya." Loki replied

"Janeya, oh Janeya. Bringer of Joy, light and hope. Dispeller of dark. Be a worthy heir. Take care of your parents and be a perfect child." He chanted

"As we will take care of you." He motioned for the to repeat

"As we will take care of you." They repeated

"Now Janeya let the nine realms bless you and may Ragnarok stay away during your life." The man blessed her.

He poured a mixture of Mead, water and wine on her head and lay her on the floor.

"Now if the parents are ready for a life of parenthood from now until they die, let them pick up their child." He finished. Loki and this didn't hesitate and soon Janeya was sleeping in Loki's arms.

"You may go."

* * *

The next few years were exidingly dull. They had gone to Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint's naming ceremonies. Steve and Tony's daughter was called Lola (not named after Loki or Thor because they'd point blank refused to have their daughter called Tonyiet).

Natasha and Clint's son was called Holden. About 7 years later Loki and Thor had another child. The nine months were just as bad but Loki didn't shout abuse at Thor like the first time. He just Held Thor's hand lovingly.

They named their daughter Lifa (which means life in Asgardian). Bruce and his girlfriend Betty, Nick and Phil (to their astonishment) came to her naming ceremony. Bruce and Betty had twins. They were called James and Rachel. They had inherited traights of over emotion causes shape shifting. James to a fallen angel. Rachel a risen devil. Bruce felt very guilty

Loki inchanted a long wooden stick and fasioned it like the one they'd seen the future Janeya holding and gave it took their daughter Janeya. Lifa had been given a three pronged dagger with a mirror in the handel. It was called Svie. /sting/

All was well until a few years later.


	6. Ignorance

New chapter sorry last one was so boring but this one will be more interesting. Enjoy!

I own nothing but Ocs.

Please comment R&R.

Chapter 6: Troubles in Paradise

All was well in the kingdom of Asgard until one day the princess Janeya was walking through the corridor and slid on a patch of frost. She touched it and immediately a blue colour flooded on her skin and markings appeared all over. She was amazed and she felt free-er than before she walked into her sisters room and immediately her sister started crying. She wished to look normal again and it just happened then her sister stopped crying. She walked out and went into her own room. What had happened?

"They look down on you like trash." She jumped and moved her eyes upward. There was a beautiful lady with ebony hair and saphire blue eyes.

"No they don't my parents love me" She replied warrily.

"Right who got the stick and who got the dagger. Who's a freak and can turn blue?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm you. From the future." The future her kept teleporting about.

"How?"'

"You inherited your papa's magic." She gasped. She had magic

"How many years?"

"About 510," The future her put back her head an laughed. This lady was not like her. "So you must listen to what I tell you to do and do it" The future her ordered.

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

Throughout that year she darted to Loki being taken in by Odin, them growing up and other childhood memories for her parents. She found out she was half-Jotunn and that's why her skin changed. She was also taught very advanced magic from her papa and herself. Then when she was ten she was allowed to talk to Thor for the first time then again 6 months later. He had no idea who she was. This went on for five years until the future her told her to make an excuse that she could never go back. She did this and followed blindly whatever the future her said. A year after she stopped going to see the past the future her visited again.

* * *

"Janeya you must take the throne" She was told

"Why?" She asked

"Because I say so I am you and you must do everything I say." She was ordered

"But I don't want the throne" She told the future her.

"But how can you not want the throne you are me and I wanted it." The future her looked vunreble and confused. Was she tricked by an even further future.

"My papa is a good ruler. I would not be even half as good." She shook her head

"But you must. Or I will cast you and your family out." The future her chortled

"How my papa is king and you're not even from this time?" She asked curiously

"I have strong magic and I am queen in the future so I am queen after Loki therefore I have a higher althority." She laughed cruely

"No you can't" She said tentitively

"I can until you agree to take the throne." The future her whispered menicingly

"No" She said firmly

"Then you leave me no choice." The future her grew smaller and her hair shorter until she looked exactly like Janeya.

"Illusion magic" She choked out

"Yes," then she shouted "PAPA, FATHER, LIFA HELP ME!"

Her father, Papa and little sister rushed in and the future her laughed and morphed back.

"Told you I could Janeya. Now I banish you and your family to midgard until you take the throne. I strip you of your powers," Mjolnir, Loki's scepter and Svie flew towards the future her. She also felt pain like her magic was being drained and so did her papa as he fell to his knees. "Now go" She felt a tug and her and her family flew through the portal to midgard and landed on hard street.

"Oh Gosh are you ok?" They heard a voice ask

* * *

She stood up and looked around. She pulled her sister up and her father pulled her papa up. A worried girl was standing by them. The girl was tall and had long, blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes thank you." Loki said to the girl and the girl gasped.

"Omg are you Loki like take over New York Loki?" Oh dear she's heard of Loki. This girl did have a strange accent and sounded more like them than Jane, Darcy or Eric.

"Yes and I am truly-" Papa was about to apologise when the girl said.

"OMG I wish you had I would love to be in a world ruled by someone like you. You're awesome,"She started exitedly I hate the Americans anyway. Revolution. hrmph" She grumbled "Why'd you stop him?" She finished turning to her father. All of them were very shocked this was not what they'd expected anyone to say.

"Where is this is this near Greenwich? It is the only place I know outside America" Father asked

"No hun we're about 2 and a half hours away. This is Oxford" She told us. We all loked at eachother nervously.

"Papa what can we do?" Lifa asked scared from behind father

"Hey do you want me to tour you 'round?" She asked kindly

"What is your name?" Lifa asked before she hid in her reciently vacated spot behind father.

"Imogen, Imogen Jones. But you can call me Imy." She answered

"That would be most kind Imy." Janeya said

* * *

She toured them round Oxford which turned out to be a beautiful place. She took them into a place called Yo!Sushi and gave them all a meal and insisted it was on her. At the end she took the too a house which had a giant screen and pictures flared across it. She called it a Cinema. The 'film' as she called was very entertaining but thought it was real until to her disapointment she was told after it wasn't.

"So how'd you guys like Oxford?" She asked nervous

"It's a lovely place." Imy let out a sigh of relief

"Papa I'm tired." Lifa pulled on papa's arm

"Do you want to stay with me?" Imy asked us

"No, no we couldn't burden you." Father said imediately

"Nah it's fine both my parents are dead it's just me, my older brother and his boyfriend." We agreed and she took us to a place with lots of houses called Elizabeth Jennings Way and lead us into a house called 79.

* * *

She took off her shoes and yelled "Eliga I'm home." They heard a grunt and a boy with shoulder length curly brown hair and caramel brown eyes came down. The girl went and hugged him. Janeya though this must be her brothers boyfriend but it turned out it was her brother. The looked absolutely nothing alike but who am I to judge. I have long black hair and blue eyes but my sister has long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey I'm Eliga and Im told me about you on the phone yeah you can stay here." So that's what the weird device she spoke into was. "But no funny buisness. Understand?"

"Yes" All her family said and Eliga went back upstairs. They were on midgard but they had sanctury, friends and most importantly each other.


	7. Magic

Okay new chapter. I'm going back to school tomorrow so updates less often.

I own nothing but Ocs.

Please comment, R&R

Chapter 7: The plan

Janeya pov:

Loki, Thor, Lifa and I stayed in Imy's house for a year and one day near the month of march about a full year after we came.

* * *

I walked into the attic room and there was a dummy in the room. She was practicing fighting and she was amazing. I whispered a spell and the dummy came to life. I wanted to help her after what she'd done for us. The forght the dummy and within 2 minutes the dummy had no head. Then she said "Okay Janeya you can come out." I came out from behind the door frame and gave her smile which she returned full heartidly. "Hi Imy. Your fighting is amazing. Are you going to apply for a fighting job?"

"No it's not like I can be a bodygaurd as no-one wants a female bodygaurd. Thanks for bewitching the dummy it's much better to practice with a real thing."

"No problem do you want to fight with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you Janeya."

"I was raised by Thor and Loki. I know magic and have been taught fighting."

"Hey wasn't your magic supposed to be to be taken away when you were sent away from Asgard?" I'd never thought about it. I was supposed to have my magic drained away.

"Well I still have it so want to fight?" I asked her grinning

She answered with a smile. We started a dance. The dance of battle. We weaved and dodged the moves made for each other.

After an hour we were exausted.

"You are an amazing fighter Imy. The best human ever I'd say."

"Thank you Janeya. You know sometimes I forget your not humaan. We're best friends right?"

"I've never had a friend before. I'm a princess so people didn't really talk to me." Imy smiled at me and we hugged. Then we a knock on the door. "Im someone's on the phone for you. It's about a job."

"I'm 14 why do I need a job?" Imy asked her brother

"No idea just get down and answer that phone. Tommy's waitin' for me" Her brother left for his room and me and Imy went downstairs.

-On the phone-

"Hello Imy speaking?"

"Hello this is Phil Coulson on behafe of SHIELD."

"What do you want?"

"We want you to join SHIELD. You have a lot of skill we could use."

"How do you know that?"

"We have spies everywhere. I don't mean your best friend Janeya."

"But I'm 14"

"One of our best opratives joined when she was seven."

"Okay where do I have to go?"

"There will be a helicopter to pick you up in 15 minutes."

"Were you planning on me saying yes?"

"Yes."

"Can Thor, Loki, Janeya and Lifa come as well?"

"Fine, sure."

-off the phone-

"So what was that about?" I asked Imy

"We're going to SHIELD in America."

"Won't they try and kill papa?" I asked nervous

"Oh I hope not" Imy answered reassuringly.

Imy and the rest of us gathered up our stuff and thanked her brother. We went to stand outside as Imy said goodbye. When she came out there were tear tracks on her face which she wiped away quickly.

* * *

The helicopter got there and we were flown to the Helicarrier. The next week was non-stop training for me and Imy. I was training because I decided I was going to accept the throne and then fight me if I had to to get Loki back on the throne.

Then a week later Papa came in and watched my magic practice and told me I was amazing. I told Imy I'd be back and looked up at the sky and spoke "Heimdall, Janeya. If you're listening I accept my right as heir to the throne of Asgard and apologise for my bad actions before against Queen Janeya."

I felt a rushing and I was standing before Heimdall and the future me.

* * *

She smirked eavily and I saw a shadow mouth her words like a puppet master for a puppet and I knew why she's been acting out of character for a future version of me. She was being controlled by an evil being and I knew what I had to do.

The puppet spoke "I'm glad to se you've changed your mind silly little girl."


	8. Force

Last chapter. Enjoy!

I only own Ocs.

Comment, R&R

Chapter 8: fighting

As soon as she spoke I fired a dizzy spell at the puppet master and the puppet fell off her strings.

"Oh you can see me" His voice was harsh and cold like icikles pressing into your ears.

He stepped into the light and I saw red eyes and blue skin.

"I am Ashton Helbindison. I'm your cousin." He stepped forward

"Pleasure" I held my hand out he stepped closer and fire surrounded him. He had created a frost shield around himself so he was defended from my spell. He shot frost at me and I ducked. Oh fantastic, another sorcerer. He brought out two swords and I saw a dagger next on his right hip. I ducked the swords and kicked him where it really stings and grabbed the dagger. He retaliated and sliced my arm not to deep but it hurt.

"You are too young little one. Join me then in maybe 510 years try again." He smirk but then a hand-full of fire hit him in the head and he cried out in agony. The future me had joined the fight together we fought. I shot fire he ducked and Janeya got him. He was not going to win and he knew it we got him on hands and knees and Janea said with the air of a queen "Do you surrender, beast?"

He disappeared and we heard a cry behind us and Heindall was knocked over and Ashton was no where to be seen.

"I thank you for saving me but I must go know my papa and father will be most worried." She vanished and I turned to Heimdall and helped him up. I ordered him "Heimdall summon King Loki back from exile as too the rest of his family." Heimdall plunged his sword down and soon my Papa, Father and Lifa came into view.

* * *

Father ran up to me and started at my arm then dragged me to the medical room. They stitched me up and I returned to the throne room. I was dubbed the hero of thought there was a huge party and I was congratualted by everyone I felt sad. I missed Imy. I was sort of glad that Ashton took over otherwise I would never have met her. I sighed and my father walked up to me. "Go to her"

"What?" was he phsycic now?

"Go to Imy. I left someone and I told them I'd return and I completely ruined their life. She is now with s0meone else and so am I. Don't get me wrong I love Loki dearly. But if I hadn't done that to her maybe something else would have happened." I blushed was I in love? In short, yes. I was. I'd never thought about someone like I do Imy. I walked out and went to Heimdall.

"She's still on the Helicarrier waiting for you." He told me. Damn you all seeing eyes. "When do you want to go?" He asked me

"Now" I felt a rushing and I saw Imy.

* * *

She nearly cried and launched herself into my arms. I winced as she brushed my wound. She saw this and drew back. "Are you ok Jany?"

"I may have had a sword cut into my arm but I''m fine Im." She hugged me again tighter but didn't touch the wounded arm. "I missed you" How I was gone like a day.

"Imy how long was I gone?" I asked raising my eyebrows and she laughed.

"A day but still." She blushed

I looked dead straight into her eyes unblinkingly "Imy do you love me?" She nodded and I bent in and pulled her in for the first kiss of my life. Then we heard a voice clear.

"Agent Jones I believe you have work." I looked over and there stood a man with dark skin and a black eye patch.

"Sorry Commander Fury. This is Janeya Thorson I believe you know her father." He looked me up and down then said "Come with me." I was lead into a small room and he sat down.

"There was a plan, an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so that when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could. Its called the avengers initiative. But one day these people will grow old and we will, need new heroes. The children of the avengers. The adopted child of Stark and Rogers has mastered Supersymmetric quantum mechanics in theoretical physics and Astrophysics. Also she's come up with a new theory about how our galaxy works based on knowing about Asgard and others worlds. To top this all off she's ten" Wow this girl sounded cool.

"But that will never work." I said sadly

"Why not?" He asked and seemed actually confused

"For one they've all married each other so less people. Secondly we're all parts of different complicated jigsaws. Trying to put us in a team is like trying to put those pieces together. It will never work." I used a metaphor to try and get what I was saying across to hm.

"It worked last time." He said back

"Worked? WORKED? How many buildings were destroyed and people killed first? You had to fake someone's death to make them work. If you hadn't noticed it didn't leave New York in tip-top state. The worst port teams on your planet may come together and have exellent players but they will never work." I stood up angrily

"Bright ray of sunshine you are." He grumbled

"No I'm not and I know it. I'm realistic." I retaliated

"Please Janey. The team is good and I'm in it." Imy pleaded

"Ok fine." I gave in to her

"Can you get your sister as well?" He asked. I exploded

"WHAT? YOU WANT LIFA TO BE IN THIS? NO WAY. SHE'S TEN!" My little sister be a young avenger no, no, no.

"Your parents are not too old yet. When they get too old we need you." He elaborated

"No way. She's my little sister and I have to look out for her." I refused yet again

"What if she wants to?" Imy asked

"If she wants to fine." I gave in again

"Okay now Agent Jones you can be our public relations agent with Asgard so go with Janeya now." The commander said and I nearly jumped for joy

"you mean she gets to come to my home?"

"Yes." I kissed her and looked up at the sky "Heimdall now please." I felt the rushing and I was back home and I dragged her past Heimdall introducing them quickly.

* * *

I ran to the throne room and my life was bliss. The young avengers are called in the future and we're needed but that's for another story. Papa and Father had another child Váli. The only boy child n our family. He has black hair and green eyes and looks a bit like me. Lifa feels left out as she's the only blonde. Our family is happy and so's our world It is at peace.

* * *

For the moment.


End file.
